Private Room
by Malabrigo
Summary: WWE Diva Sarah Miller just finished competing in the Diva's lingerie contest. What happens when she runs in to her boyfriend, Stu Bennett, backstage after the battle royal?


WWE Diva Sarah Miller was walking backstage after participating in the Diva's Lingerie Battle Royal. She found this event to be degrading and did not give her a chance to show case her grappler techniques in the ring. The Divas were all so cautious of the fact that their breasts could pop out at any moment that it just end up with most of them rolling around on the floor. Sarah was shocked that she actually won the event and was now the #1 Contender for the Diva's Championship. It all seemed so silly to her, but she would take an opportunity at that title that she could get.

Walking back stage, with a robe tied firmly around her, she bumped in to her real life and on screen boyfriend, Stu Bennett. "You looked amazing out there, love," he gushed. He placed a kiss on her cheek and started toying with the strings that were holding her robe together. "And congratulations on your victory. It's well deserved," he said. "We're becoming a very powerful couple."

Feeling a little frisky, Sarah made an offer. "Would you like to see what's under the robe?"

Stu smiled at the opportunity. "Yeah." He looked around. "Come with me." Stu walked down the hallways towards the private changing areas. Amidst the doors marked for The Miz and John Cena was one door with no sign at all. Stu knocked three times before trying the handle. He slowly opened the door and the lights automatically came on revealing an empty room with one long table and two folding chairs. "How's this?"

"Fine," she said. Sarah closed her eyes and dropped her robe to the floor. Long black stalkings made their way up to a dark purple garter belt, which matched the remainder of her lacy ensemble. Lacy boy cut shorts hit her hips perfectly leaving space between them and the bra for her belly button ring to show through. The bra, also lacy, was dark purple on the bottom, with lilac detail framing the tops of her breasts.

"Wow...," Stu breathed against her lips before wrapping his arms around her as his lips came crashing down hard against hers. He backed her slowly against the wall, grabbing the backs of her thighs with his hand and lifting her up. Sarah instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as Stu moved down to kiss across her chest. "You smell good also," he said. Sarah's hands slid through his hair as his lips danced across her chest. Stu turned his head towards the door and noticed a drawstring bag in the corner. "What's in the bag?" he asked.

Sarah giggled, uncomfortably. "Just a few things that came with the outfit.." Sarah was thankful she didn't have to use any of her props during the competition.

"Oh, really?" Stu's curiosity was definitely piqued. He sauntered over to the bag and slowly pulled the drawstring open. He reached inside the bag and pulled out a purple paddle. He smiled devilishly as heis hands pulled out a black wooden paddle. "Have you ever used one of these before?" He walked back towards her spinning it in his hands. "Let's try something a little different," he said. "Walk over to the table," he said using the paddle to point out the direction he wanted her to walk in.

"No," she responded defiantly.

Stu walked over towards her and grabbed her arm. "You will do as you are told. Is that understood?" Sarah shook her head 'no' as a slight smile appeared across her face. Stu dragged her over to the table and turned her around. Sarah braced herself by placing her hands flat on the table. Stu wrapped his arms around her chest, squeezing her breasts in his hands. Sarah threw her head back in pleasure as Stu bit in to her neck. "Are you going to behave?" he whispered in her ear. She shook her head 'yes.' "Good girl," he murmured. "Still, you must be punished for your previous behavior." His left hand slowly traveled from her lower back up to her shoulder as he pushed her chest down on to the table. His large hands slowly pulled her purple lace panties down revealing her round buttocks for his pleasure. He entwined his fingers through her hair and used his strength to keep her head pressed down against the plastic table. Stu's right hand caressed her backside briefly. This is the only warning he would give her as to what was to come.

He gripped the long black paddle in his hand and looked it over before making his final decision. Perhaps this was too rough. He brought the paddle back and quickly made sharp contact with her rear. Sarah yelped in pain as she dug her fingers in to the edge of the table. The paddle stung, but the ache was worse between her legs. The level of dominance Stu was portraying was unlike anything she had experienced before and she was desperate for more.

Stu pulled her up by her hair and turned her to face him. Sarah's eyes were watering from the contact of the paddle. He placed a soft kiss on her lips in an attempt to reassure her that this was all in fun.

"Are you ready for your next task?" Stu asked her. She nodded silently. Stu pushed her down to her knees using the hand he had entangled in her hair. "I think you know what to do." Sarah made short work of the wrestling trunks that encapsulated his man hood. His member protruded out proudly from his body. Sarah grasped the shaft and stared up at Stu. "Sarah, I thought you were going to do as you were told?" he asked. Sarah slowly licked her lips, driving the Englishman wild, before taking him entirely in her mouth. She grabbed around his waist and pushed him deep in the back of her throat. Stu let out a moan as her tongue explored every part of his throbbing member. Her tongue traveled up and down the vein that rested on the underside of his cock as the rest of her wet and warm mouth created different sensations. "You're being very good," he said. "You should be rewarded for your efforts." Stu attempted to pull Sarah off of him, but she fought to continue. "Sarah, I told you stop." His serious tone caused her to halt her movements to prevent from being punished again. "Too late," he said smiling. Stu dragged her back over to the table and pushed her back down and, without warning, brought the paddle down on her again hard. Now, both of Sarah's cheeks were as red as apples.

"Do I still get my reward?" she asked, her voice trembling.

Stu chuckled. "Only good girls get rewards, Sarah. Have you been good?" She nodded. "Tell me what you did that was so good then."

"I got down on my knees and pleased you like you asked me too," she responded meekly.

"You're right," he asked. "You do deserve a reward." Stu picked up the bag and found a pair of handcuffs. "Put your hands behind your back. Now," he demanded. Sarah complied. He wrapped the cold metal around each of her wrists and snapped the cuffs in place. Stu pulled her lace panties all the way down to the floor and kicked her legs open with his foot. Realizing the marks he had left with the paddle were not subsiding, he ran both his hands over her cheeks. Sarah flinched at his touch. "Relax," he said. "I'm not going to hurt you unless you give me a reason to." Stu applied soft kisses down her back causing Sarah to relax underneath him. Stu pushed himself in to Sarah's wet, warm walls. She screamed at the sensation she had been longing for. "Shhhh, you don't want everyone to hear you, do you?" he asked of her. She shook her head 'no' and Stu continued thrusting himself deeper and deeper inside of her. "You feel amazing, Sarah," he whispered. Stu's hand traveled up to her shoulders and he pulled her back, pushing himself deeper inside of her.

Sarah was unable to control her moans. Stu stirred something up inside of her. "Please don't stop fucking me..." she requested. The request spread a smile across Stu's lips that, sadly, Sarah could not bear witness to. Sarah had been able to quiet her moans, but when Stu adjusted his position and approached her from a different angle, she let one sharp moan slip out. Stu pulled her up and slipped his thumb in to her mouth.

"Be quiet," he demanded. He turned her around and helped her hoist herself up on the table. He grabbed her hips and scooted her to the edge of the table before entering her again. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. Sarah didn't have use of her hands to prevent her from moving around on the table. The quicker and more meticulous Stu's thrusts became, the louder Sarah got again. Only a few more thrusts and Sarah would find herself in the midst of ecstasy. She wrapped her legs around his waist as her climax began. That familiar warm, tingling feeling traveled up her legs and caused her eyes to slip shut. In a failed attempt to keep her moans under control, she bit in to Stu's shoulder, causing him to yelp. The tightness of Sarah's depths caused Stu to reach his climax on his own and he shuddered as Sarah came down from her blissful state. "I'll let that one slide," he said, gathering his composure. He bent down and pushed his tongue past Sarah's lips as they engaged in a passionate post coital kiss.

With the handcuff keys in hand, he turned her around and set her wrists free. Stu reached down and held her panties for her as her weak legs slowly stepped back in to them. He pulled them back up to rest on her hips before wrapping his arms around her and holding her close to his body. He placed a soft kiss on her shoulder to let her know that he appreciated her playing along.


End file.
